Our Broken Destiny
by ATearStainedLetter
Summary: Three years has passed since Naru left for England, and at the same moment he left someone appeared to replace him. Someone who looked entirely like him. Someone who was once dead. Someone who you would never expect to walk up your door. NARUXMAI
1. Chapter 1

**Our Broken Destiny**

**Prologue**

"I love you," the words escaped her lips in a sweet whisper; she looked down in embarrassment making the floor the most interesting object in the world. She fiddled her skirt as she waited for his reply; she already promised herself that she'll accept anything he says. Whether he rejects her or not, every second that passed made her more and more conscious. Fear crept upon her, her confidence slowly fading. After this, what will happen? If he ever says, "Me too", could they even be together? Is it possible for them to love?

He then spoke in a calculating matter, "Me… or Gene?"

Mai's eyes shot open at him, she was never expecting that answer. How would she react? Then it hit her… did she really love him? No, that isn't a question. She REALLY loves him. But he doesn't know it, then that must mean… he doesn't feel the same. Mai's eyes welled with tears, _"I guess this is how the story ends huh…" _she thought, she wiped her eyes as endless tears made their way down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them. She looked like an idiot, it was annoying. Then the PA announced the plane was ready for boarding and Mai had to say something—and fast.

She covered her eyes with the back of her hands and forced the brightest smile she could manage, "I hope we'll see each other again…" her voice failed her, it showed hopelessness and fear, "goodbye."

Naru ignored her and left, just as he turned his back on her Mai felt her world crush. Naru has never done that… he would never leave her alone; he would save her in the end… in the end. Mai fled, there was no _the end_, happily ever after are just false hopes for children. And I was one of those children…

She reached home in a broken state. Her eyes were sore and her body was trembling, she reached for the door to her room and she opened it. She grabbed her suitcase and packed all her clothes as if hell was after her.

_"I have no reason to stay here anymore…" _she thought while she packed then suddenly a voice spoke from behind.

"Mai…" a voice that seemed so familiar Mai _had _to look back to see if it was a dream.

Her eyes widened, "No way…" her body froze and her eyes were locked onto his, "Gene."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Sudden**

**[Mai's POV]**

Three years has passed and things have been different. Life's been easier away from the SPR, I guess… but then again, it wasn't perfect. I'm still working part time in a small café down the block, plus I'm also a private ghost hunter along with _him_. It was insanely cold this September; I leaned against my chair as I finally finished my exam, actually, I'm taking up exorcism, I found ghost hunting could be my true calling. I just couldn't let go of it.

I looked at my watch and sighed, _"5 more minutes" _I quickly run over my answer sheet checking if I've finished everything.

I closed my eyes and waited silently, the only sounds I could hear was the second hand ticking and the pencil scratches. After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. Ryuuki-sensei dismissed us and I smiled brightly, "Finally!" I yelled out, everyone looked at me and sighed. They were used to it, I left the classroom immediately jumping down the staircase. I reached the parking area searching for someone… and saw a male with midnight blue eyes and ebony hair standing beside a black car. I head for the car excitedly.

He saw me and smiled, "You're early."

I gleamed with excitement, "Of course I am,"

He said entered the car, I did the same. It was finally winter vacation and we're on our first case! We drove across the long road. I smiled brightly as I sang to the tune of the song, then suddenly I stopped when I noticed a familiar black van pass by the side, when I looked it was gone. A mirage? I shook my head and sighed, it's impossible.

"Mai, is something wrong?" Gene asked pausing; I looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Nothing," I then sang along whatever song was playing, hours passed it was already night and we were close. My eyelids became heavier by the second but Gene seems to be fine. I looked at him and his face was expressionless, he almost looked like Naru. I closed my eyes ignoring it as I pushed all my emotions away. Naru was an idiot, I love him. Not Gene. I hated myself, it was as if I'm just using Gene to get to Naru…

I could almost remember his face, his annoying teasing and other insults. I hated him for that but still… still I fell for him. I groaned inwardly, why does love have to be so difficult?

"We're here," Gene's voice broke me out of my reverie. I looked out seeing a modernized hotel; I could never afford this type of lifestyle. People that came in and out had a different air, the one's like Masako emits. The hotel was so huge I couldn't see the top. My head turned and turned just to check the whole building.

"Ai—Mai, hey!" I heard Gene say snapping me back to reality yet again.

I smiled, "Sorry, I was a bit overwhelmed."

"A bit?" he asked, "You looked like a kid seeing Santa Claus."

I glared at him, "Yeah, right." I opened the door and head out, he followed. We walked up the carpeted staircase, er… is it just me or is everyone staring at me. I looked at Gene, he fitted in perfectly, he smoothly passed across the crowd while I… Oh forget it! I even dressed up like him today. All black. And honestly, it's kinda cool and professional looking. Gene looked at me worried, I smile back assuring him I was fine but deep inside I was in turmoil. Everyone looked so high-class.

Then someone grabbed my shoulder, I turned and faced a lady. She was petite but taller than me, her skin was a bit darker than mine and for a minute I thought she was pleased, but her eyes were then filled with sorrow. Gene looked at her blankly as he held my wrist, "Is something wrong?" he asked since my voice couldn't come out.

"No… nothing…" she apologized and left like nothing happened.

I looked at Gene, "What was that?"

"Nothing, I guess." He said, "We're almost to the elevator."

I nodded and followed, but from then on, he didn't let go of my wrist. We got to the elevator and he quickly pressed the highest floor number. Every person looked at us with wondering eyes, I tensed while Gene was acting normal. Everyone went out and we were the only ones left. I looked out and wondered how much did they pay to create this huge hotel like resort.

The elevator stopped and it opened, we exited and someone greeted us—a butler, "Good afternoon, you must be Taniyama-sama and Shibuya-sama. We've been expecting you." He said with a bow.

I smiled and said, "Er… Mai's just fine."

Gene to said the same thing and the butler smiled at us, he guided us to an executive room. He opened the door and we entered, "Good Afternoon." Me and Gene greeted formally.

Then every head turned towards us, I froze. They too had a weird look on their face, and so did I.

"Oh, you know each other?" A male voice spoke from behind.

Then another male voice spoke from one of those who sat on the sofas, his voice was formal and perfect as I've ever imagined, "She's with us."

My heart throbbed restlessly against my chest as I mouthed one thing, "Naru…"

Then Gene suddenly spoke, "Hello my dear brother."

Everyone stared back at me, Gene then Naru, I slapped my forehead and sighed, "Uh… can we have some alone time for a while, sir?"

The male laughed from behind me, "Of course, Mai."

I turned around from the familiarity of his voice, but when I did he was already leaving with his secretaries. I sighed and sat down and Gene did the same, "Well, let's get this over with."

Naru glared at the both of us, I expected Bou-san or Ayako to stop the silence but even they could sense that this wasn't a good time to do so Then Madoka was the first one to cut the silence, "Gene… why are you here?" her voice trembled, "Aren't you…" she didn't continue.

Gene sighed and replied, "You always start with the obvious, don't you?" Gene murmured. He looked at them and started, "When Noll found my body," and when Gene said the word Noll, Naru's face shot up slightly but he ignored it, "the whole SPR was also there. When everyone was checking up on the places, Mai prayed for my safety and she prayed for something stupid."

"Like wishing you alive." Lin muttered just enough for everyone to hear.

Gene nodded and continued, "Since before you found me, I was well-known as Mai's spirit guide. And every time I spoke with her, my spirit would level to hers causing the same reaction when I was with you Noll. And unconsciously, Mai submits her power to me slowly letting me regain my human form." Gene paused letting everything he said sink in, "And when Mai asked for the impossible, her spiritual powers did the rest."

I sighed and continued, "And right after you left," I directed my attention to Naru, "He came."

Everyone remained silent after a while I stood up, I was about to tell them good luck about the case since I'll suspend it but Ayako came and hugged me, "Well, I don't really care." She hugged me tighter than she ever did, "Oh, how I missed you."

Bou-san did the same, "Geez Mai, you should've told us."

Tears flowed freely down my eyes, as they went to me. Except Naru, Lin and Gene, I didn't expect them too though. I just noticed them talking and Naru getting mad, then the door opened and we fixed ourselves.

"Well, you seem to be having a nice reunion," The male said.

Naru sat on the sofa just as the others did, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shizuma-san." He said as he shook the man's hands. I just rubbed my eyes removing the tear stains; I could hear Gene's annoying teasing sounds beside me telling me I look like a kid. Why am I always a kid?

I looked up at Shizuma and smiled, "Sorry," I shook his hand, "a pleasure."

"The pleasure's mine." He smiled sweetly. I felt disgusted but remained on smiling, he lets go and shakes the other's hands. He sat on the huge office chair on the center and spoke to us with complete formality, "Shall we begin?" he asked, and most of us just gave a nod, "Well, the reason I called the TSE and SPR was because I had a hunch that you two are actually related, and I believe I am right." He looked from Naru to Gene, "I shall begin," he snapped and a huge LCD TV went down, I really won't be able to get used to this. Again, Gene smirked, I elbowed him but he just smiled. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"As you can see, this hotel was once an abandoned homeland. They said it was cursed and what not," then the next slide was a construction site, "This was the hotel in the process, 4 construction workers died after staying overnight at the site. They say that they inhaled some sort of lead that killed them, I believed them." Then the next slide was the hotel itself, "And here is the hotel when it was finally built. Everyone practically joined in, no one died or got hurt until now." Then the next slide was a blood stained record book, "After every night, one person would be gone from the hotel. And the records would be stained with blood as if it was a check list of something.

"After the first three happenings, I called a priest to bless the hotel but it only got worse." The man sighed and looked at us, "We do not know why but one old medium told us that this hotel is haunted, I promise to pay your whole stay here and everything just get rid of the spirit."

I looked at him, "What about the guests? It's better if they leave."

"She's right. Letting the guests stay here while we would perform the exorcism would be even more problematic." Gene added, "And one more thing, why doesn't the media know of this?"

He looked at us with guilt, "We paid them to stay silent, I thought that it was just normal accidents but people die everyday it would ruin my reputation."

I glared at him and Naru spoke, "Well then, as I said. Please do prepare 3 rooms for the SPR."

Shizuma-san looked at us and Gene just said, "We'll just work with the SPR."

And with those words… my life's completely… irrevocably…. Ruined. All these years of hiding was spoiled by one stupid case! Oh, kami-sama, help me get through this case without Naru talking to me.

Then something hit me, "What about the guests?" I asked just as soon as he stepped out the door.

He looked at me, and for a moment I saw killer intent slash through his eyes, "We'll stop the business for 2 weeks. If that doesn't do it then… I will destroy the SPR and TSE." His voice was sharp and with that he left.

"Okay…" Ayako and Yasu said blankly. Then Naru spoke to a personnel who was left behind.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"I'll show you to your rooms, sir." The man said without any eye contact. Naru looked at Gene and he just nodded, we stood up and followed the creepy looking person. We ended up taking the 3 deluxe suites, it was insanely amazing. I drooled in amazement.

Naru looked around, "Since the TSE has only 2 members you're obviously going to work under me."

Gene nodded, "Fine with me, Mai?" he asked noticing how furious I was. I snarled under my breath a yes and Gene laughed, "Well what now?"

Naru took out his black notebook and checked his watch, "We'll start later, exactly 7:30 PM. Right now, check every inch of this hotel. Know where all the camera inputs are and why are they placed there, find out everything about the hotel before it was built here." he looked around, "Search in pairs. John stay with Masako, Takigawa and Matsuzaki—"

"Wait a minute! Why us?" Ayako yelled in annoyance, "This guy's slow and—"

"Now who're you calling slow? Who do you think brings her whole house on vacations."

"Their my _needs, _live with it." Ayako stated proudly.

Naru glared at them and they stopped. He then continued, "Yasuhara and Gene, Madoka, Lin and Mai will stay here and fix the equipment."

I rolled my eyes and sat down as the rest of them left leaving me and the stupid, air-headed, narcissist, "Let me guess, tea?"

"I'm glad that you've gained some brain cells while your away." he said sarcastically.

I had to use up all the ounce of patience I had but still… just like always. It couldn't work, "You tea-loving JERK!" I screeched on top of my lungs.

**(on the other side of the world)**

"Finally, a new story begins…" Gene muttered as Yasu simply nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

** Er… He, My Deceived Heart here, sorry about the last two drabble-chapters. I wasn't in my 'zone' when I was writing. So from here on out, I'll do my best to reach your expectations. Please bear with me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**...That was really heart-wrenching to say... T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Not Yet<strong>

**[Normal POV]**

Everyone was dying to eat. It's been an hour since they finished checking every inch of the hotel yet Naru still ordered them to now fix the equipment. Naru and Gene were the only ones left since the rest had to fix the cameras into the other quarters.

"So Noll, when did you come back to Japan?" Gene asked playfully as sat at the arm of Naru's seat while he checked what he was doing.

"Almost two years ago." He replied in a bored tone then he suddenly asked, "Why are you with Mai?" his voice seemed uninterested but Gene knew better.

Gene smiled at his brother teasingly, "Why do you ask that?"

Naru rolled his eyes and continued to type, "Never mind, I wasn't expecting you to answer." That answer only made Gene even more pleased.

"I'm so happy for you, you finally found someone." Gene said faking tears, but Naru remained unmoved, Gene stopped and became a bit more serious, "But really, Noll. How are Mom and Dad?"

Naru sighed and stopped typing, "They're…fine…"

Gene nodded to himself, and then he looked outside and right at that moment someone opened the door. Revealing the man who owned the whole Phantasmal Hotel—Shizuma Kazuma, he was the son of the person they met earlier. Practically he was more sociable and better looking. His hair was a deep color of brown while his eyes were in a lighter shade, but really all in all he looked great.

"I'm glad that you accepted the case…" he paused and looked at the twins, "I'm sorry, which one of you is Kazuya?"

Noll looked up and Gene pointed to him, "Him,"

"Sorry," Kazuma apologized, "I'm surprised, you really look so much alike." His eyes drifted over to Gene, "You are Eugene correct?"

"In the flesh," Eugene said smiling at his own joke. Naru just coughed and said, "I'm even more surprised that your father complied with letting all the guests leave."

"I forced him actually," Kazuma explained, "I told him it'd be worse if people thought we were exorcising ghosts while their lives are at stake. That'd only make the problem worst, won't it?"

"Another thing—" Gene was suddenly cut off by loud rapping sounds, and the lights started flickering uncontrollably, "Noll, do you sense anything?" he asked as his eyes searched for something paranormal.

Since the lights flickered quickly, it was really hard to focus on things. Then suddenly, something dripped on both Naru and Gene's shoulder, they looked up at the same time to be greeted by a monstrous demon like thing.

Naru and Gene glided out the chair as it lunged for them, Gene grabbed Kazuma's arm and pulled him back, "What was that?" Kazuma yelled in panick.

Gene made no reply while Naru's eyes focused on the daredevil, it's body was slick with slime and scales entrapped his whole body, it's eyes were red and it almost looked like some sort of 'pterodactyl-human crossbreed' but in a nutshell, it's just gross to look at. The twins were already preparing themselves if only it didn't escape; it ran through the wall creating dust to blind them for a while as a distraction. The next thing they knew, the lights were completely off and the SPR gathered at the doorstep.

"What happened?" Yasu asked panicked as he tried to focus his eyes at the dim light, then everything illuminated like some weird fish. As soon as they saw where they were, all of them wanted to throw up so badly. Blood covered every inch of the room, and as Gene walked towards the walls his shoes were actually stepping on a thick sheet of blood pool.

Masako nearly fainted if it wasn't for John who helped her stay upright, "I… This is horrible…" she muttered silently covering her mouth with her kimono's sleave.

"I'm sick," Ayako muttered covering her nose as the scent encircled the room, Mai turned around seeing everything covered in blood, the chandeliers, the staircase, the dance floor and everything. It became old and crooked, everything didn't seem right.

"Oh Kami-sama…" Mai said wide eyed.

Everyone started walking around; they let Kazuma-san stay in the middle for protection. Mai felt her hand throb but she ignored it, now wasn't the time. While they were walking, they saw nothing but blood, ruined furniture, but there were no signs of the _thing_. You could hear Ayako muttering about how she was going to kill the ghost for ruining her beloved shoes while Bou-san telling Ayako to shut up. Everyone was tense, even Naru was somewhat unsure of the happenings then he saw something at the end of the hall.

Naru pointed at the walls and 2 of the men who accommodated Kazuma's father were there… hanging. Their body were as of a zombie's, it was filled with cuts and their skin peeled off. All of them stopped at the scene before them, "Lin, send out your Shiki and search for any living person. Hara-san, do you feel anything?" Naru asked looking at his blood stained hotel map.

Masako shook her head and cringed in disgust looking at the men.

"Has this happened before?" Takigawa asked Kazuma accusingly.

Kazuma shook his head, "Never, but… that's how we saw the corpses." It was obvious he was telling the truth, his voice shook and his body trembled while looking at the bodies.

"Everyone…" Mai whispered pointing downstairs and saw millions of zombie like things walking around. They almost looked real if only their feet touched the ground, "look…"

They all looked down and Yasu spoke, "It's scary…"

Naru's eyes locked on a kid, she was different from the rest. Her feet touched the ground and she didn't look frightened at all… instead she looked lost… Her eyes gazed silently at the zombie-ghosts as they walked across her, ignoring her presence.

Then the rapping sounds started again. In fear, Mai bumped into one of the vases in shock and it dropped. All the ghost's turned to them with bloodshot eyes, Takigawa started chanting and John read his verses. Ayako started chanting when they came closer, Lin let out his shiki. Naru ordered Madoka to bring the others to safety, and he along with Gene released a bit of their abilities.

Madoka held Mai's arm, and guided the Masako, Yasu and Kazuma away from the ghosts, then Madoka stopped along with the others, they were trapped. The two hanged henchmen were now in front of them. Madoka was about to yell but then Mai removed her hand's bindings and started chanting, "Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

At first, there was nothing on Mai's hands but as she said each symbol, illuminating lines would appear, the first one created lines that entwined her whole forearm then when she said the others more vine like structures appeared designing her hand until her forearm perfectly.

"I call upon the heavens," she said quietly, "protect."

A bright light engulfed the two and they disintegrated, after that the design on Mai's arm became black along with her hair and eyes, Mai inhaled sharply. Then everything turned black, "Masako, Madoka, Yasu, Shizuma-kun," her voice was low and tired. She closed her eyes for a minute concentrating.

Madoka was shocked, _"Mai's powers have grown greatly. She might be even stronger than Naru…"_

Masako too was dumbfounded, _"How… she was once a normal girl… how is that possible?"_

Yasu remained unmoved, the actions were too fast. And Kazuma, well forget about him, he doesn't know much so he was left terror-strikened.

Then suddenly, the lights were back, everything was back to normal. But even though they were back, no one noticed it except that the fact that Mai's hair slowly turned brown again along with her eyes. Mai wrapped her black markings and told them, "I'm sorry." She looked at them sadly and raised her hand; she drifted it over their eyes letting them forget what they saw.

And with that, Mai walked away nervously. Gene was going to be mad with her, then it was then she finally noticed that everything was back to normal. The blood stains, the blood itself, the old scene, the ghosts and everything were gone.

"Mai!" Takigawa yelled, "What happened? There was a bright light back there?"

"It's nothing, what happened to you guys?" Mai asked seeing Takigawa's clothes torn and his face filled with cuts.

"I really don't know… when the lights came back on everything was back to normal." Takigawa said, Masako and the rest ran to the other SPR member's side, "I think Naru's checking on something. I should go."

"Yeah, Bou-san, I think you better go check-up…" she said wearily, "…somewhere…" She wasn't sure of what she was saying, she wanted to sleep here.

"Hey Mai? Mai!" Takigawa panicked as Mai's eyes slowly closed, then her knees gave in. She fell on the floor and everyone surrounded her.

Gene went to Mai's side and thought, _"Don't tell me…" _he lifted her up as if she was nothing like a sack of rice and brought her back to the room. Everyone followed the two except for Lin and Naru.

But beyond that, Naru knew something was different, "Madoka," he called out making her stop, "what was that earlier, the light?"

Madoka looked at Naru blankly, "What light?" Lin looked at Naru and back to Madoka, then Naru spoke, "Nothing."

Madoka nodded and ran towards Mai. But Naru couldn't help but feel annoyed at his brother's actions… just because he stayed with Mai for three years doesn't mean he has the right to do that… He clenched his teeth and went to the room where the rest SPR stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is better… <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :) They mean a lot to me. Also, I'm not sure on who will be Mai's partner, I've always been a NARAI fan but maybe some people wants to see Gene and Mai together for once. Please do vote :)**

** Sorry for being the fast-pacing, I have another story in mind so I'll try to finish this as fast as I can. Maybe 12 chapters or so but still…**

** I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Chapter Three: Stolen**

_"My head hurts…" _Mai thought waking up, but then… she wasn't in the base, well, in a way she was but she wasn't also in her body. Her eyes drifted across the room searching for the door while she was in her 'astral' state. The room was old and wrecked, almost like a warehouse; there were lots of weird looking statues that looked human. She reached out to touch one of them but a voice resounded in the whole warehouse, and the scene changed.

Mai looked around and noticed she was falling down, her heart raced as she looked around. There was nothing but black, she landed down on the ground without a sound. She peeked and sat up, she saw nothing but black. Everything was black…

Mai moved around reaching out to the unknown. Her hands landed on something like the walls, she moved around noticing she was enclosed in a room with no door she banged the walls then stopped.

"MOM! LET ME OUT!" a voice rang from the side of the room. She turned her head to its direction spotting a small child banging the walls, it was weird. The child glowed in the darkness, she continued yelling until her fingers started to bleed from the scratching and pounding on the walls.

Mai was about to speak but she heard someone calling her back to reality. She tried to ignore it but her surroundings started to shake and break into a million shards. She felt the heat of the sofa behind her then she felt someone holding her wrists.

Mai opened her eyes and stared at Ayako questioningly, "What happened?"

Ayako lets her wrists go and stood up, "You've been dreaming again."

"Really?" Mai lied, "I can't remember anything."

"I'm glad your okay!" Takigawa said pulling me up into a hug, "I panicked when you suddenly fainted."

"B-Bou-san… I need air…" She groaned while trying to escape his grasp.

"No," he said childishly.

Then Ayako hit him—hard. He lets go and they start bickering again, Mai sighs as she goes around asking them what happened while she slept.

Naru eyes her unnoticed while she talks to the others about what happened. He was checking the place where the hole once was, his hands slid against the surface feeling the texture.

"Naru," Lin spoke as he typed on the past-blood stained laptop, "I've found something."

Everyone heads towards Lin; Mai's eyes flashed a hint of recognition. It was the warehouse but it was a better, and _way _more cleaner. Mai's expression changed as she looked around to see if anyone noticed, and thankfully no the one did—or so she thought.

Naru stole a glance at Mai while he walked towards the laptop, and for a split second he saw fear and guilt in her eyes. But it was quickly diverted when Gene spoke, "Hey Noll, isn't this familiar?"

He looked at his twin and back at the picture; he remembered something like that somewhere in the lake where Gene was found… but… it wasn't the one, "Somewhat." He replied then he told Lin to scroll down, the next picture was a beautiful black haired girl with dazzling chestnut eyes. She looked familiar and Mai spoke from behind, "She looks like my mother…" Her voice kind of trembled.

Everyone looked at her and back at the screen, "Mother?" Yasu asked, "But your hair colors are different."

Mai nodded, "I know."

Naru looked at Lin and told him to scroll down further, and Kazuma gasped when he saw the gates of the old warehouse thing.

"She's can't be your mother, Mai." Kazuma suddenly said, "She's called the 'Witch'."

"You know of her?" Gene asked and Kazuma just nodded.

"She's famous around here," Kazuma continued, "she steals people's children and takes care of them until their old enough to become… decorations."

"Decorations?" all said except for Lin and Naru who waited for him to continue.

Kazuma shook his head, "I don't really know. But people say she would turn them into some kind of statue and dry their bloods out. Some say she makes voodoo dolls out of them. But most of them say she uses them as a vessel to let her stay young." He inhaled deeply, "In the end, people cursed her and burned down the whole warehouse along with her. No one saw her bones so they thought she ran, but there were no signs of her anywhere."

"Where is this warehouse?" Masako asked while she looked at the picture in disgust.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Takigawa yelled in disapproval, "You bought this land and you don't know."

Kazuma sighed heavily and someone spoke from behind, "We did not buy this land." Everyone turned and looked at the man.

"Otou-sama," Kazuma muttered as he walked towards him, "you're alright." He hugged him.

His father nodded and spoke, "I barely made it here," he said trembling, "those… incredulous things got both my secretaries."

Kazuma calmed his father down and told him to sit at the couch, and they talked silently for a while asking what had happened to each other.

"Mai, prepare tea." Naru said thinking to himself that this was a great opportunity to let her make tea. Mai nodded and went to the side of the room and started to prepare quietly while she listened to their stories.

"The deed here was actually sent to us," he said ashamed, "we did not know who it was from or how it got to our house but it just… did."

Mai started passing out the tea cups and hesitantly gave one to Naru who acted indifferent, she sighed and sat beside Gene. Naru was a bit distracted by it but forced his brain to internalize what the man was telling, which was honestly hard to do since Gene would whisper things to Mai that made her roll her eyes or elbow him.

"So I ordered some of my secretaries to look at this place," Shizuma-san continued, "they all said that it was a good place for a hotel because of its natural Mother Nature style. I immediately agreed when I saw how huge this place was, I knew money would quickly come if I manage to put a hotel there."

"And so that's where I came in," Kazuma said, "As soon as the Phantasmal building was finished, Otou-sama gave me the full right to keep it in order. And that I did, it ran great, I honestly thought that the hotel was good luck until months ago when these things started."

"Wait…" John said, "I'm sorry but, why is it called Phantasmal? Wouldn't that make people scared to come?"

"People would always come under the names of the Shizuma, its natural." Shizuma-san said proudly, "The name was actually given by my secretary."

"Can I have the name?" Naru asked after he told Lin to jot down what he said next.

"I… It was Kuzeo Yuma-san," he replied, "She died seven years ago, the same time when the building was finished."

Naru nodded and told him to continue and it was Kazuma actually voiced the rest, "I really don't know what to say, it's just because of these things that the hotel's been haunted. I don't know why and I don't know how it started." He explained, "I don't know how to explain this but I doubt it's because of the witch."

"How can you say that?" Gene asked as if he was getting somewhere.

Kazuma was a little offended, "I don't," he stated quite firmly, "but as far as I know, it's been seven years and only now it came out? Why? Do you think I don't want to know why?" he was ready to snap, "I don't even know why these things are happening here, of all people, why here? Life's been going great then—"

He stopped when Mai slapped him across the face, "Shut up." She said sternly, she was completely annoyed by his complaints, "Look here, as much as we want to help you, we can't if you don't stop ranting about these childish whines of yours and tell us what you know."

Kazuma glared at her but Mai remained impassive, she stood her ground. He was about to argue when his father stopped him, "Stop," he said calmly to his son who calmed down a bit, "Everyone I'll bring you to my office."

"We cannot go together," Naru opposed, "I will go, and the rest will guard the base."

Mai complained, "I'm coming too."

"And now who's childishly whining." Gene muttered teasingly, Mai glared at him and he smirked, "Alright, alright, but I'm coming if Mai's coming."

Naru looked at the both of them and sighed, "Do what you want."

Mai and Gene smiled and did a high-five. Yasuhara sighed, "How exactly did those two become ghost hunters?"

"I have no idea." Takigawa said as the three left. Lin continued to find stuffs in the laptop and his eyes found something that everyone wouldn't be pleased to hear…

Mai sighed heavily as she trailed behind; Gene was teasing Naru while Shizuma-san ignored them. All of them were half-way there. _"How big exactly is this building?" _Mai wondered staring at the walls where they passed. They entered the elevator and then they went to the highest point of the building.

They got out when the lights started to flicker; Mai ran to Naru's side unconsciously and blushed silently when she knew what she did. He looked at her for a second and then ordered them to start running, "Take notice of the time, Noll." Gene yelled.

Naru glanced at the clock and saw it was already 9 PM. The last time it was 6… his head analysed every damn conclusion and then the lights went out, Everyone's eyes tried to focus in the darkness just as everything illuminated. Gene, Naru and Shizuma-san started walking forward but Mai remained still…

A shiver ran down Mai's spine when she felt someone grab her leg, her sweat slowly dripped down as everything turned into slow motion.

"Mai?" Gene asked, then the next second she was being dragged into the darkness.

"NARU!" Mai screamed the first thing that came into her head.

Everyone in the room heard Mai's scream and stared at the ceiling, "Mai!" they all yelled leaving the base. But they were trapped, all the zombie things were back.


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry for the last chapter, it was short. I was trying to make it longer but it's so hot here (T-T) **I** had to take a break and end the chapter even though I don't want to. Sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings. There will be different POVs here… Please bear with me…**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Broken<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Mai's POV]<strong>

My whole body hurts… I opened my eyes slowly. This was the second time I lost consciousness today, realizing that just sucks. I stood up and looked around, I was in a… hell, where was I?

Someone breathed across my neck, "Mom…" it was a girl's voice, "Mom is that you?"

I turned around and saw a small girl behind me, "I'm not your mother…" I said gently.

She looked up at me with crimson eyes, blood dripped down from her eyes, "You—you're not my mom?" her voice trembled.

I shook my head and stared at her, I was stunned. She looked so pretty yet… she was scary, she tilted her head on one side and flew up to my face, "Nope, you're my mom." She stated happily, "Let's play." She turned around and skipped around the room filled with dead roses and blood.

I was about to speak yet I couldn't find my voice.

"What's wrong, Mom?" her voice turned low and dark, "Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no…" I croaked out

"Well, let's play!" she pulled me and actually removed the bandage that covered my arm, I was looking down then she suddenly became as tall as me.

"Ah, you really look like her." She said with venom, she pushed me backwards making me crash into the walls mercilessly, I looked and she was already in front of me. She grabbed my neck and raised me, I tried to pry of her hands but it was useless, "Don't you remember me?"

I looked down at her with effort and she dropped me, I coughed when all the air came rushing back to me. I will never take oxygen for granted again! She squatted in front of me, I raised my arm and my arm started to glow.

"Do it." She murmured as she turned to her child form, my eyes widened, "Do it, okaa-sama" She sweetly said. I hesitated, she looked so innocent… so gentle… the glow faded and she held my arm. And the part where she held became black, all the markings burned me. I pushed her away and she smiled at me, she floated up to my face and kissed my forehead, "Sweet Dreams, Okaa-sama. We'll meet again." She held my eyes to close. I kept my eyes open but everything started to disappear.

"I—Ai—Mai!" a voice yelled in my ear quite loudly, I fluttered my eyes and looked around.

"I'm glad you're back to your senses," the voice said again.

Where are they? I saw nothing but black…

"Where are you?" I asked the darkness.

"Mai, are you alright? We're right in front of you?" I heard another voice.

I reached out my hands and expected nothing but I held someone's shirt, "Mai," I recognize that voice, "Don't be an idiot." Yep, that's Naru.

"I'm not an idiot!" I yelled hitting nothing but air. And I fell on the ground; I blinked a couple of times again.

Someone held my hands and helped me up, "Mai… can't you see." Someone asked in a statement than a question, I recognized it—Gene.

I shook my head, "I… can't."

"How many numbers am I holding?" I heard Takigawa said.

I glared at him, "What part of 'I can't' can you understand?"

I felt some cold hand hold my eyes, I was about to pull it way and then the voice said, "Stop moving." His voice was stern and cold. I sighed; it was really hard not to see—

Then everything in the room reflected in my eyes vaguely, "What's happening?" I whispered.

"Shush." He said, and I did. I saw everyone with a worried look in their eyes; they had open their scars again. John was being treated by Ayako and Masako stayed by his side, the others were also wounded. I sensed everything then the hand dropped from my eyes and everything was black again.

I bit my lips, "I'm really blind." I felt something cold run down my eyes… I was crying. I wiped my face boisterously.

"Mai…" they said sadly, I thought that crying won't do me any good. Everyone's injured while I'm blind. I'll become a burden if I won't do anything… I must smile—for them.

I smiled the brightest smile I could manage, "Don't worry about me," I said cheerfully, "I'm completely fine! Just because I lost my eye sight doesn't mean I can't do anything anymore."

"That's right Mai!" Yasu cheered on.

"Don't worry, we're here for you." Takigawa agreed.

I nodded, "Thank you every—" I suddenly tripped and fell down onto the cold pavement.

"Er… helping you might be a bit tricky." Gene's voice said and I saw him appear in my mind, I can see him. I felt him help me up and I looked at him.

"I can see you." I told him blankly.

Gene nodded, "I know."

**[Naru's POV]**

I looked at Mai's dim chestnut eyes. There wasn't any hope or happiness written on it, I can't read her anymore.

"I can see you." She suddenly said to my twin.

Then he replied, "I know."

My eyes shot daggers at my brother as he helped her to the sofa, "B-But how?" her voice wavered. I could feel the relief flooding into her, it was hard being blind. It was easier not to talk but not to see is like losing everything you have.

Everyone listened to what my brother said next, "Since I'm alive because of you, my powers and yours are equal and your body senses what belongs to you and what's not."

I looked at Lin who stared blankly at the two couple.

"Ohh…" Takigawa cooed, "That means your partners~"

Mai blushed scarlet, "N-No way!"

Gene laughed, "There's no way I'm going after someone's girl," he looked at me and winked.

I flared, and Ayako went to them, "No way! Mai you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's a hot one." Gene continued, "He easily gets jealous plus he's childish, but above that he's extremely smart. Maybe even smarter than Noll!"

Everyone laughed and I snapped, "It might be better if we start the case," I snarled, "Everyone go out by pairs, keep in touch with your watches. We have 3 hours to move. Ayako stay here and take care of the rest. And Mai… don't do anything stupid." I heard her groan in annoyance.

"Shizuma-san, the keys to the basement." I ordered.

He gave it to me and I left. Gene followed behind me, "How are we going to help Mai?" He asked silently.

I didn't reply. I wasn't going to give up; I will solve this case and get Mai back in the SPR. I looked at Gene who stayed quiet, he then spoke before we entered the elevator.

"Mai's cursed." He said. I looked at him, and avoided me, "At our last case Mai got sick. It was no ordinary disease; it was called the _"Mark of the Reaper"_. It spread throughout her body but we managed to seal it through another mark. The _"Mark of the Heavens" _but I don't know what will happen to her exactly."

"Will she die?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." He explained, "I have never seen her mark anywhere. When the _Mark of the Heavens _was placed, she was the one who did it. When I came back to the base she was alright and optimistic as usual; I didn't dare to ask how that happened and so I just trained her to use it."

I glared at him, "You do know that there is a reverse to that,"

He nodded, "But it could cause her life."

I looked away and the doors opened, we walked out and I turned on the flashlight. I moved the flashlight around searching for a light switch, and I found one. I turned on the light and expected something to pop out of the darkness but none.

We walked towards the door and I slid the key it, I inhaled deeply and twisted it hearing the silent _click _sound. I turned the knob and opened it, it opened with an eerie creaking sound, and I turned on the lights. There was a stretcher and other stuffs used for operating, we scanned around.

"A morgue?" Gene murmured

I nodded, but the problem was. Why is it so clean? Was it just sterilized? I turned my head to the ceiling and there was just plain white ceiling with bright florescent lights, I looked at Gene who called out to me, "Over here."

I crouched down beside him, he moved one of the tiles and it removed.

"A hidden door?" I murmured trying to open it, he helped me and we managed to pull the cover out. I reached into my pocket and I pulled out a coin, it dropped down after a few seconds it plumped down. It was deeper than we expected, I placed turned on the flashlight as looked down.

I stood up and was about to jump in when Gene said he'd go first since he's older. I just rolled my eyes as he jumped, I followed. An underground tunnel?

_"How many hours left?" _Gene telepathically asked me, I checked my watch.

_"2." _I replied, we walked slowly down the tunnel. It was one way so there wasn't any problem, and then I suddenly stepped on something. I looked down and Gene did too, it was a leak. We continued down the tunnel. It took us almost an hour to reach the end and I covered my nose when I saw a metal door.

The scent of blood was heavily carried, _"Noll… can you hear that?" _

I shook my head and listened closely… it was a girl crying. I looked back at him and I held the door and memories flooded into me, and then the girl started yelling. Loud. We looked at each other and he kicked the door down.

There was nothing inside, just a plain empty room. We walked out only to find out that there was someone behind us—one of the things.

Gene let out his energy and flashed it at the thing, we went up and escaped. We rode the elevator, "That was scary…" Gene murmured breathing deeply.

"What was that?" I whispered, and then the elevator door opened. We prepared for something yet there was none. I looked at the numbers and all of them were pressed, "The ghost's trapping us." I said, "We won't get there in an hour." I said looking at Gene.

Both of us ran out and used the stairs, we managed to reach to top safely and I saw everyone was already there, "Oh God you scared us. We thought you were already eaten." Takigawa said closing the door behind us.

Mai, Masako, Yasu, Shizuma-san, Kazuma and Ayako were already asleep; I looked at Gene who escaped a yawn. We were all sleepy, I felt it too. It was 10 minutes to 12, we waited…

**[Mai's POV]**

"How are you?" a voice asked from behind, I looked and saw the girl, "Is it nice being blind?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna retire for the day -MDH<strong>


End file.
